finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Golbez/Dissidia (PSP)/Quotes
Encounters ''Dissidia'' This too, is destiny. Never drop your guard. What do you seek in this fight? Show me what you're made of. All is not lost. — when HP is low I do not fear defeat. — when HP is low Prove you are worthy of that strength. — when opponent is stronger It seems you have some ability. — when opponent is stronger You need not hurry toward death. — when opponent is weaker End this pathetic struggle. — when opponent is weaker ''Dissidia 012'' I praise your courage, at least. Bold actions come at a high price. It would be foolish of me to lose. Time to fight. Come at me with all your might! I shall not hold back myself! — when opponent is stronger What a troublesome foe... — when opponent is stronger I will not fall now. — when HP is low I have work to do. — when HP is low Face me anytime! I shall play with you. Must I show you? — when fighting an opponent in a tournament battle. I hunger for more... — when fighting a second straight opponent in a tournament battle. Is this... also destiny? — when fighting an opponent in a round-robin party battle I am your last obstacle! — when last to fight in a round-robin battle Encounters: Character Specific ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Too bright a shine draws eyes of envy. — ''Warrior of Light A pitiful knight who knows no honor. — Garland Let your youth guide you in battle. — Firion Can you think of anything but your desire? — The Emperor To arms, gallant youth. — Onion Knight Must I now chase after clouds? — Cloud of Darkness ...Can you overcome me? — Cecil I am my own judge and executioner... — Golbez Your carefree ways end here. — Bartz Your "Void" intimidates even you. — Exdeath No future for the fearful. — Terra What manner of fiend are you? — Kefka The faint-hearted have no place here. — Cloud You do not even try to understand. — Sephiroth Such fury in those eyes! — Squall Now is the end of Time for you. — Ultimecia Soon you'll be nothing but a memory. — Zidane Envy binds the two of you. — Kuja Do not close your eyes to reality. — Tidus Love is a sinful thing. — Jecht I would test myself against your strength. — Shantotto You are trapped by hatred... — Gabranth I care not for harmony nor discord. — Chaos ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy May your light uphold harmony. — ''Warrior of Light Have you drowned in the battle and forgotten your will? — Garland Overcome your obstacles, grasp your dream. — Firion So you seek to reign without loyalty... — The Emperor Compensate for your innocence with courage! — Onion Knight Do you herald a storm? — Cloud of Darkness There are greater callings than justice. — Cecil Show me your true resolve! — Kain Can I overcome my misdeeds? — Golbez Continue your journey against any wind. — Bartz One can want, but never obtain the Void. — Exdeath Let me show you strength that rivals one of a warrior! — Gilgamesh Turn from destroyer to angel of hope! — Terra Destruction will be your downfall. — Kefka You should have found your answer by now. — Cloud See your volition through! — Tifa What did you gain from discarding your honor? — Sephiroth The lion claws its way back from the depths. — Squall Hmph, a lovable fool. — Laguna You are the one enslaved to time. — Ultimecia You should reflect at times. — Zidane Are not your songs mere pleasantry? — Kuja Is his shadow all you see? — Tidus If your mind is set, then see it through. — Yuna My, such an intrepid fellow. — Jecht Arrogance breeds negligence. — Shantotto You maintain such spirit in this crisis. — Prishe The heavens may not be so free. — Vaan What have you gained from such malice? — Gabranth Lay the foundation for your future. — Lightning I did not foresee fighting you. — Chaos I shall atone for your hatred. — Feral Chaos Encounters: Story Specific Light to All: Guidance of the Moon Golbez: "I take it you're prepared!" Cecil: "I will waver no more." Light to All: A Treasure Hunt Golbez: "How can you not see through false radiance?" Bartz: "I'm not givin' this to you no matter what you say." Light to All: Conclusion of the Cycle Golbez: "Prove this "vow" of yours." Cecil: "As you say, the bonds with my allies are my strength." Battle Let us start... No mercy. — when using Rising Wave Let us start. — when using Attack System or using HP attack during chase No escape!... Allow me to give you something. — when using Gravity Force Come...A gift. — when using Float System Careless!... A gift. — when using Gravity System Endure this! — when using Nightglow Time to part... Farewell. — when using Genesis Rock Launch, activate! Shudder! — when using Sector Ray I'll erase you! — when using Cosmic Ray Can you keep up? — when using Cosmic Ray (charged) Creature of shadow! — when activating EX Mode Fight in earnest. — when using Black Fang Guide my inner shadow... Light and dark above... — when EX Burst begins I tire of this. — when imperfect EX Burst is performed Transcend the stars! — with perfect EX Burst execution Very well. — with alternate EX Burst execution Impressive. — enemy survives after using EX Burst Enough! — when activating EX Revenge Withdraw! — when used as Assist Summoning Set the horizon ablaze! — Ifrit Freeze them in their tracks! — Shiva Bring the skies crashing down! — Ramuh Trample them underfoot! — Odin Drown them under your waves! — Leviathan Show no compassion in your judgment! — Alexander Feed your rage with their corpses! — Bahamut Sample Voices ''Dissidia''/''Dissidia 012'' How tragic! You were careless. I'm over here! Hellfire! May the moon guide me. Victory ''Dissidia'' Come back again. Your loss can strengthen you. Weakness is the greatest sin. That was underwhelming. I still have much to work on. — when HP is low I must become...even stronger. — when HP is low Even the strong have weaknesses. — when opponent is stronger No certainties in battle. — when opponent is stronger Return to fight again. — when opponent is weaker You should have known better. — when opponent is weaker ''Dissidia 012'' This is the difference between us. You're still too naive. Unfortunately for you, I lack restraint. That was not a bad fight. This, too, is fate. There will always be somebody better than you. You are an amateur for letting your guard down. It is far too early to fall. Defeat ''Dissidia'' I've no one to blame but myself. I will repay this debt. Then, this struggle was in vain... My own darkness blinded me. Death will not claim me. Such incredible strength! Allow me time to rest. I must learn my limitations. — when opponent is stronger Bested by my arrogance. — when opponent is stronger I find this hard to believe... — when opponent is weaker Such incredible strength... — when opponent is weaker ''Dissidia 012'' That was a splendid fight. I let a victory slip out of my grasp. To be suppressed... Pitiful. I lost as to be expected. 'Tis the fate of the feeble. Is my struggle in vain? Show me no mercy... Category:Character quotes from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy